Fire type
The Fire type is one of the elemental types of the Pokémon series. It is also one of the three Starter types. List of Pokémon This list categorizes all Fire-type Pokémon in alphabetical order. Pure Fire-type * Arcanine * Braixen * Cinderace * Charmander * Charmeleon * Chimchar * Cyndaquil * Darmanitan * Darumaka * Entei * Fennekin * Flareon * Growlithe * Heatmor * Litten * Magby * Magmar * Magmortar * Ninetales * Pansear * Ponyta * Quilava * Raboot * Rapidash * Scorbunny * Simisear * Slugma * Tepig * Torchic * Torkoal * Torracat * Typhlosion * Vulpix Gallery Arcanine.png|Arcanine Braixen.png|Braixen Cinderace.png|Cinderace Charmander.png|Charmander Charmeleon.png|Charmeleon Chimchar.png|Chimchar Cyndaquil.png|Cyndaquil Darmanitan.png|Darmanitan Darumaka.png|Darumaka Entei.png|Entei Fennekin.png|Fennekin Flareon.png|Flareon Growlithe.png|Growlithe Litten.png|Litten Magby.png|Magby Magmar.png|Magmar Magmortar.png|Magmortar Ninetales.png|Ninetales Ponyta.png|Ponyta Quilava.png|Quilava Raboot.png|Raboot Rapidash.png|Rapidash Scorbunny.png|Scorbunny Slugma.png|Slugma Tepig.png|Tepig Torchic.png|Torchic Torracat.png|Torracat Typhlosion.png|Typhlosion Vulpix.png|Vulpix Primary Fire-type * Alolan Marowak (Fire/Ghost) * Blacephalon (Fire/Ghost) * Blaziken (Fire/Fighting) * Camerupt (Fire/Ground) * Centiskorch (Fire/Bug) * Charizard (Fire/Flying) * Combusken (Fire/Fighting) * Delphox (Fire/Fighting) * Emboar (Fire/Fighting) * Fletchinder (Fire/Flying) * Heatran (Fire/Steel) * Ho-Oh (Fire/Flying) * Incineroar (Fire/Dark) * Infernape (Fire/Fighting) * Litleo (Fire/Normal) * Magcargo (Fire/Rock) * Monferno (Fire/Fighting) * Moltres (Fire/Flying) * Numel (Fire/Ground) * Oricorio (Fire/Flying) * Pignite (Fire/Fighting) * Pyroar (Fire/Normal) * Sizzlipede (Fire/Bug) * Talonflame (Fire/Flying) * Turtonator (Fire/Dragon) Gallery Alolan Marowak.png|Alolan Marowak Blaziken.png|Blaziken Camerupt.png|Camerupt Charizard.png|Charizard Combusken.png|Combusken Delphox.png|Delphox Emboar.png|Emboar Fletchinder.png|Fletchinder Ho-Oh.png|Ho-Oh Incineroar.png|Incineroar Litleo.png|Litleo Monferno.png|Monferno Moltres.png|Moltres Numel.png|Numel Oricorio.png|Oricorio Pignite.png|Pignite Male and Female Pyroar.png|Pyroar Secondary Fire-type * Carkol (Rock/Fire) * Chandelure (Ghost/Fire) * Coalossal (Rock/Fire) * Houndoom (Dark/Fire) * Houndour (Dark/Fire) * Lampent (Ghost/Fire) * Larvesta (Bug/Fire) * Litwick (Ghost/Fire) * Reshiram (Dragon/Fire) * Salandit (Poison/Fire) * Salazzle (Poison/Fire) * Victini (Psychic/Fire) * Volcarona (Bug/Fire) Gallery Chandelure.png|Chandelure Houndour.png|Houndour Larvesta.png|Larvesta Litwick.png|Litwick Reshiram.png|Reshiram Salandit.png|Salandit Salazzle.png|Salazzle Victini.png|Victini Relations with Other Types * Bug - Fire-type Pokémon are strong against this type because fire can easily burn insects. * Grass - Fire-type Pokémon are strong against this type because fire can easily burn plants and other botanical life. * Ground - Fire-type Pokémon are weak against this type because fire is easily put out by sand, dirt or mud if either one is thrown over it. * Dragon - Fire-type Pokémon resist this type because it is said in ancient legends that dragons were immune to the forces of nature (with fire being one of the forces) and could breathe fire. * Fairy - Fire-type Pokémon resist this type because in traditional legends, fairies live in forests and fire destroys forests, and fire is anathema to fairies. * Fire - Fire-type Pokémon resist themselves because attempts at fighting fire would only increase the flame. * Ice - Fire-type Pokémon are strong against this type because fire can easily melt ice. * Rock - Fire-type Pokémon are weak against this type because rocks can extinguish a fire if they are thrown onto it. * Steel - Fire-type Pokémon are strong against this type because metal is used to conduct heat, and fire can melt down many types of metals. * Water - Fire-type Pokémon are weak against this type because water is one of the elements that can extinguish a fire. Trivia Category:Types Category:Canon Types